


Tú eres un milagro

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [10]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Conner descubre la verdad, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Siempre recordaría este momento con atención y curiosidad, el temor y la desesperación en los ojos agrandados de Superman quien movió su cuerpo con la intención de despegar hacia ellos mientras habría la boca en un intento de pronunciar algo que Conner no escucho.Porque fue tapado por el ruido de la pistola disparando.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Tú eres un milagro

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin llegamos al momento decisivo!!!!! que emoción!!!.  
> Hola a todos!! y sí, hoy es el momento.  
> Este capitulo lo escribi de muchas maneras, había tantas, pero solo este permaneció en mi mente por lo que espero que lo disfruten.

“¡Que nadie se mueva!” gritó el ladrón número uno, que Conner nombró “el jefe”, disparando su pistola hacia el techo mientras la señora Miller trataba de esconderlo con su cuerpo de los ojos peligrosos.

Fue un mal día para ir al banco

La mañana había sido normal, a excepción que Conner estaba sintiendo un zumbido bastante molesto en los oídos cosa que no lo dejo dormir por lo que al despertarse con la mirada de un mapache su padre decidió mentir en la escuela y decir que estaba enfermo no sin antes comentarle a Conner “última vez” lo cual, Conner sabía que era una mentira porque cuando eras las convenciones de comics ¿Quién iba a comprar sus preciados comic porque el adulto se avergonzaba? Sí, era Conner.

Si su padre era el hombre más poderoso de metrópolis no entendía porque le importaba que el mundo supiera que era un friki.

“No soy un friki” negó su padre cuando se lo comentó un día.

Bueno, corrección, un friki en negación.

Con sueño y nada que hacer, Conner estaba decidido a hacer algo productivo por lo que se puso a ver videos de internet o lo intento, hasta que la señora Miller lo miró y le pidió/ordenó que la acompañara a realizar unos trámites al banco de metrópolis porque Conner estaba demasiado pálido.

Al parecer él tenía unas indicaciones por color de cuanta vitamina D necesitaba.

En el banco todo fue normal, Conner se sentó, la señora Miller se sentó y siguieron sentados por lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Él se hará viejo en este lugar.

“Número 57” llamaron por el parlante.

¡Al fin!

Y fue cuando ocurrió. El primer hombre que Conner llamo “el jefe”, el cual no era muy listo porque solo tenía puesto unos lentes de sol, disparo, ordenando que nadie se moviera a lo que la señora Miller lo tomó y trato de ocultarlo de la vista.

Por supuesto no sirvió de nada cuando colocaron a todos los clientes en fila en el centro del banco por lo que, cuando el jefe se paseó con pistola en mano ordenandoles a secuaz uno y dos que guardaran todo el dinero de la bóveda que abrieron momento en que la alarma fue accionada por una cajera por lo que el pánico se apoderó de todos. Los ladrones comenzaron a soltar blasfemias, la policía irrumpió con su megáfono desde afuera pidiendo que liberaran a los rehenes y los ladrones viendo la oportunidad sugerida por la policía miraron la multitud de personas deteniéndose en dirección a donde estaba de rodillas Conner.

Quizás no lo había reconocido después de todo era un niño más del montón.

“Conner Luthor” escuchó al hombre murmurar

La señora Miller apretó su agarre sobre su brazo cuando el hombre se lanzó hacia Conner para tomarlo.

“Te sugiero que lo sueltes, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo” amenazó sin soltar el brazo de Conner en una férrea batalla por su control que terminó cuando el hombre le puso la pistola entre los ojos a la señora Miller que hizo estremecer a todo el mundo excepto a ella que la miro sin miedo.

El respeto por ella alcanzaba un nuevo nivel.

Asustado y preocupado por la seguridad de ambos Conner tiro de su brazo hasta que la señora Miller accedió a soltarlo permitiéndole al jefe que lo llevará al frente quien le gritó a secuaz uno y dos que liberaran a todas las personas y cerraran la puerta.

Estableciendo una comunicación desde una ventana con la policía, se abrieron paso sin mayor amenaza para soltar a todos incluida la señora Miller, quien miró a Conner preocupada, hacia afuera del banco dejándolo solo con los tres hombres al interior.

“¿Y ahora qué jefe?” pregunta secuaz número dos

“Ahora, dile a la policía que tenemos a Conner Luthor y que si no nos proporciona un auto para salir de aquí lo mataremos” Conner trago saliva asustado, pero negándose a perder la compostura.

Él era un Luthor después de todo.

Secuaz número uno parecía incierto, casi al borde de cuestionar el plan, pero una mirada del jefe lo hizo agachar la cabeza y obedecer.

Intercambiando unas palabras con la policía Conner escuchó un silbido por sobre su cabeza que lo hizo mirar hacia arriba curioso.

¿Un avión?

Un minuto después el techo del banco es roto por un proyectil en forma de una persona que aterriza en el suelo con una rodilla y una mano lo cual hace Conner decir brevemente en su mente un “wow”, pero al ver que era Superman todo muere con la misma rapidez con que nació.

“No te muevas” exclamó el jefe poniendo la pistola a milímetros de la cien de Conner en un movimiento que hizo agrandar los ojos de todos incluido sus secuaces que retrocedieron tratando de razonar con el jefe “si te atreves a dar un paso juro que le volaré la cabeza, ¡lo juro!” exclamó a lo que Superman se levantó lentamente del suelo mostrando sus palmas en un gesto de apaciguamiento.

Conner ahora sí estaba aterrado, no solo por la pistola en su cabeza sino por lo poco que sentía que tenía relevancia en este momento, es decir, él no tenía la mejor relación con supermán, desde el accidente del autobús se habían visto en pocas ocasiones por lo que la vida de Conner quizás era una de las últimas en la lista de personas que Superman querría salvar.

Él estaba tan muerto y no había ni siquiera cumplido los diez años.

Ahora sí, temblando un poco, con la respiración algo difícil fue zarandeado perdiendo un parte de la conversación frente a él. Supermán insistía en que si soltaba a Conner hablaría con la justicia para que la pena fuera menor, el jefe le gritó que eso era mentira que apenas llegaran a la cárcel Luthor tendría sus cabezas compradas.

Conner no lo duda, pero por amor a su vida no dijo nada.

“Simplemente suelta al niño, podemos solucionar esto-”

“¡No!” gritó con ira el hombre apretando el agarre en el cuello de Conner, quitándole el aire por unos breves segundos. “es hora de que Luthor baje su jodido trasero de su trono” sentenció en un tono de voz que no solo helo la sangre de Conner sino de todos alrededor.

Siempre recordaría este momento con atención y curiosidad, el temor y la desesperación en los ojos agrandados de Superman quien movió su cuerpo con la intención de despegar hacia ellos mientras habría la boca en un intento de pronunciar algo que Conner no escucho.

Porque fue tapado por el ruido de la pistola disparando.

Si le pidieran hace dos minutos atrás describir como pensó que sería el dolor de una bala cruzando el interior de su cabeza Conner diría que dolería mucho porque, después de todo, atravesaría su siente, la piel y el cráneo hasta llegar al cerebro en un viaje sin retorno ni demora y luego…todo se iría a negro.

No paso.

En realidad, casi, casi ni le dolió.

Fue como un pellizco en su piel que le hizo inclinar levemente la cabeza, agrandar los ojos del terror y tener una pequeña arritmia que detuvo su flujo de aire para después, sentir el olor a pólvora seguido del sonido de la bala golpeando las baldosas del limpio suelo.

No había sangre.

No había cerebro desparramado manchando los asientos.

Y, sobre todo

Conner seguía allí, con sus nueve años sintiéndose como si hubiera vivido toda una vida en esos sólo cinco segundos.

De pie con una mirada de shock, sintiéndose como parte de otra realidad, un mero espectador de toda la situación no podía separar su mirada de esa bala deformada en la punta de la que aún salía un poco de vapor.

No era el único, todo el mundo miro el objeto casi asustados que fuera a explotar o algo.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Por qué aún seguía vivo?

Preguntas como esas no fueron respondidas pues el jefe, soltó de repente el agarre sobre Conner caminando con lentitud hacia atrás temblando, mirándolo como si fuese una monstruosidad.

Quizás lo era.

“¿Pero qué mierda?” respiró el jefe quien se repuso con una velocidad que Conner no entendió para volver a apuntarle con una mirada de odio.

Suerte que Superman fuera más rápido, porque un segundo después el hombre fue golpeado como un muñeco contra la pared en un ataque de ira que Conner no pudo procesar pues aún tenía la mirada fija sobre la bala en el suelo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, ni que ocurrió, pero de un momento a otro Superman estaba de cuclillas frente a él revisándolo con el ceño fruncido para tomar sus manos con un cariño que Conner nunca hubiese podido imaginar por parte del alienígena, mientras lo llamaba suavemente a volver de donde quiera que Conner estuviese.

Desviando la mirada, lento, mecanizada para centrarse en los ojos cariñosos de Superman, una mirada protectora como cuando se cayó de la estúpida bicicleta y su papá lo levantó para decirle que todo estaba bien y que fue solo el susto.

Esto no era un susto.

Una bala había rebotado en su cabeza como si fuese una pelota.

Eso no era normal.

Las lágrimas aterradas corrieron por sus mejillas y cuando Superman lo envolvió entre sus brazos escondiendo a Conner en su cofre cálido fue cuando todo se rompió. Sollozos desesperados corrieron por sus labios mientras Superman acariciaba su cabello, meciéndose y susurrando cosas como que estaba bien, que no había pasado nada, que no se había hecho daño.

Era lo mismo que su papá había dicho con la bicicleta.

Agotado por tantas lágrimas y el shock vivido, estuvo al borde de quedarse dormido en el cálido cofre siendo recogido y sostenido con naturalidad en los brazos del extraterrestre. Observando como si de un sueño se tratara como se alejaba de la tierra mientras la capa roja se agitaba y finalmente el techo del banco se esfumaba entre las nubes.

Luego de eso todo ocurrió en tomas como si de una fotografía se tratara.

Recuerda haber visto el balcón de su casa, recuerda ser depositado por Superman en su cama con una mano grande y callosa acariciando sus rizos mientras la voz del hombre de acero le susurraba cosas a su papá.

Hasta que finalmente Conner estaba solo y se quedó dormido.

\----///------

Explicarle porque tenía estas habilidades era algo que siempre pensó en cómo se haría pero que ahora, no se sentía preparado.

Dos días después del incidente se sentó con el niño en su habitación mirando todos los trofeos, diplomas, figuras y carteles con maravilla por lo que significaban.

Un hijo, algo que nunca pensó que tendria.

“¿Recuerdas que cuando me preguntaste por tu madre te dije que no tenías una?” Conner contesta que “sí” mirando a Lex por sobre el libro que tenía entre sus manos “sabes que nunca te he mentido ¿verdad?” Conner baja el libro para mirarlo con atención.

“Entonces…si no tengo mamá ¿Cómo nací?” preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo

Lex toma una respiración.

“Sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo ¿verdad?” Conner lo mira preocupado, dejando su libro de lado para sentarse junto a él nunca apartando sus hermosos ojos de una cara que ya no estaba tan redondeada por la grasa de bebé.

Su niño estaba creciendo.

Y pensar que hubo un momento en que apenas le llegaba a rodilla.

En un futuro sería un joven muy guapo, que andaría descubriendo el mundo alejado de su brazo y la seguridad el hogar.

“Mi padre odiaba a Superman, creía que en algún momento se saldría de control por lo que necesitaba a alguien que le hiciera frente” comenzó a explicar, tomando la mano de Conner entre las suyas “intento hacer clones de él, pero no resultaban porque el ADN criptoneano no se estabilizaba, luego intentó mezclarlo pero nadie era compatible” se detuvo tomando un momento para respirar “cuando tenía diez años me encontraba en Smallville cuando una lluvia de meteoritos impacto, todo en mi se volvió radiactivo pero no tenía radiación, mis células cambiaron y se hicieron incompatibles con todo a excepción de una persona” explicó con lentitud viendo el conocimiento nacer en los ojos de Conner “él tomó parte de mi ADN y el de Superman para crearte y al morir, yo te descubrí” Conner tiene la boca y los ojos bien abiertos.

“¿Quieres decir que yo soy producto de un robo?” preguntó asustado.

“Sí, pero-”

“Por eso es que Superman me odia, porque le robaron su ADN” comentó angustiado haciendo que Lex se le acercara para tomarlo de los hombros “yo…¿soy un monstruo?” preguntó aterrado

“No, por supuesto que no, tú eres mi hijo”

“Pero no me querías, nunca me planeaste”

“Por supuesto que no, escúchame” pide arrodillándose “yo no podía tener hijos, pero tú” toma el rostro de Conner en sus manos “tú eres un milagro, eres mi milagro y quizás no te planee como el resto de los padres responsables” Conner pone una mirada en blanco por el sarcasmo en el tono de Lex “pero déjame decirte que la gran mayoría de padres no planean a sus hijos”

“¡¿Y debería sentirme mejor?!” pregunta Conner con un sonrisa confundida y mirada acuosa.

“Bueno es un dato y sí, esa era la idea” sonríe Lex “el punto es…que no importa el origen, tú siempre será mi hijo y te amo más que nada en este mundo, no importa cuantas alfombras quemes, o cuantas veces te cortes el cabello con tijeras todo respecto a ti es maravilloso tal y como tú mismo lo eres” mira los ojos verdes de su hijo “porque sí, Conner, tú eres un milagro” remarcó aceptando, con fuerza y un beso en la corona de rizos, el abrazo que Conner le dio mientras escondía su cabeza en su pecho y las lágrimas cristalinas de alivio fluían por sus mejillas.

**Author's Note:**

> Besos <3


End file.
